An Interesting Question
by Yuudai1224
Summary: Shinra thinks of a strange proposal with amusing consequences. Dragon Ball Z References.
1. Chapter 1

A Interesting Question

The whole gang of Durarara were at Shinra Kishitani's house, conversing about the good old times they shared. Shinra was sitting with Celty and Namie, Mikado with Masaomi and Anri, and surprisingly Izaya and Shizuo were near each other. Over the years, they have gained a mutual respect for each other, and were on far better terms than they used to be. However, Izaya still annoyed Shizuo to a degree, and they still had their cat and mouse game on the streets in Ikebukuro town.

Everyone was enjoying themselves well, until Shinra spoke the sudden thought that came to him. "I wonder what would happen if Izaya and Shizuo were to fuse?"

Silence

Shinra looked at the people around him and took note of their shocked faces. Although Shizuo's gaze looked angry as usual. Izaya, on the other hand, took on a thoughtful look. "Hmm, that does sound interesting. What do you think, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo grunted. "Hell no. We may be on better terms now, but not that better. And quit calling me that name. It's getting really old." Izaya smirked. "What? Shizu-chan?" Shizuo growled and rolled his eyes.

Shinra looked to the other occupants. "Come on guys, doesn't it sound interesting? If Izaya and Shizuo were to perform Fusion?" To his dismay, none of the others looked as excited as he did. Namie spoke. "Interesting as it may be, I know for a fact that Orihara would never fuse with Shizuo. Their personalities are too contrasted." Celty then typed on her communicator. _"What make that thought pop into your head?"_ Shinra shrugged. "I was watching this anime called Dragon Ball Z, where two rivals had to combine together in order to defeat a much more powerful foe." Masaomi raised an eyebrow. "What anime was it called?" Izaya answered him with a smirk. "Dragon Ball Z. It's an peculiar anime. I think many of you would like it." Shizuo cut him off. "Now back to the subject. Why on earth would you think the flea would ever fuse together?" Shinra shrugged again. "I don't know it just came to me."

Everyone was silent. Then Izaya spoke up. "I think we should try it." Shizuo's eyes widened. "Try what?" "Fusion of course." "Are you serious?!" "Come on Shizu-chan, when have I ever not been serious?"

Shizuo glared. "I'm gonna ignore that question. And no." Izaya smirked. "If we fuse just one time, I'll stop calling you Shizu-chan for the day." Shizuo thought it over. "Make it a week, and it's a deal." Izaya rolled his eyes. "Ok. A week then." They shook hands. Izaya turned to Shinra.

"All right, Shinra. I've already seen the Fusion Technique on Dragon Ball Z, but since you mentioned it, you'll have to demonstrate it. Shinra rolled his eyes. "All right fine. But I'll need a partner." No one even attempted to volunteer. All of a sudden he grabbed Mikado and stood him next to himself. "What?! Why do I have to do it?!" He complained. Shinra chuckled. "Because, I know you've watched Dragon Ball Z a few times than myself." And so Shinra and a very reluctant Mikado performed the Fusion Dance stances. Needless to say, everyone either chuckled in ridicule, or just stared in shock. Shizuo had a different reaction.

"The hell was that?! It looks so embarrassing!" Izaya waved his hands dismissively. "Oh come on. It could be worse." Shizuo grunted. "Whatever, let's just get this over with so I can go home."

Izaya and Shizuo got into position. They both position their arms. As they moved towards each other, they said in unison, "Fuuu-" They raised their left and right leg up, "sion..." And they bent down and clashed their index finger together. "HAAAA!" Suddenly, a beam flash of energy enveloped the two. Everyone shielded their eyes from the light.

The light faded out, and a new figure stood, emerged for the first time. He had Shizuo's hairstyle, with Izaya's brown-black hair color. He had Izaya's face shape with Shizuo's eyes and sunglasses. He wore a black vest with a light gray padding, white pants, and a black sash. The newly formed fusion of Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima smirked.

Everyone stood in awe at the new character. Shinra walked closer to the fusion and frowned. "Now what should be call you?" Mikado raised his hand. "What about Shizaya?" The fusion gave him a glare that was all too familiar, and he promptly kept quiet. Shinra seemed to agree as well. "Nah." Celty typed in her communicator. "What about 'Izuo Orijima?" Everyone looked at the fusion to see his reaction. He shrugged. "Not bad. Much better than Shizaya." Izuo's voice could be heard as Izaya and Shizuo talking at the same time. The named fusion turned to Shinra. "So, how long til I unfuse again?" Shinra tugged his collar. "Uh, about half an hour." Izuo's eyes twitched and when he spoke, Shinra could of swore he could tell Shizuo was in control. "What?! You never mentioned that!" "You didn't ask!" He countered. Izuo promptly punched Shinra in the face. Anri looked down at the boy on the ground. "Is he going to be all right?" Izuo waved his hands dismissively, and Namie rolled his eyes as she knew Izaya was now in control. "I'm not sure. Ah well, it doesn't concern me." The fusion then walked away out of the door.

Namie stood up. "And where do you think you're going?" Izuo turned around and smirked. "None of your damn business." And then the fusion was gone. The rest of the Durarara characters stood in silence, the only sound coming from a groaning Shinra.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Izuo Orijima smirked as he walked out of Shinra's apartment. He felt good after punching that bastard. 'I never asked. Bullshit. I shouldn't have to ask.' The fusion sighed in boredom. "I'm so bored. Hmm. I could go to the flea's home. But then again I want to go Shizu-chan's house. Hmm." Being the fusion of the two rivals made it hard for Izuo to make a decision.

He sighed. "Decisions, decisions. Not even the humans here will entertain me." He looked around and saw two identical twins. His eyes widened. 'Kururi and Mairu!' "Izaya-nii!" shouted Mairu. Kururi tapped her sister on her shoulder and pointed at the fusion. "Look. ((That man looks like Izaya-niii and Shizuo.)) Mairu looked at her sister's direction and gasped.

Izuo raised an eyebrow as one of his fusee's siblings walked over to him. Mairu was the first to speak. "Izaya-nii. Is that you?" "Different. ((You look like Izaya-nii and Shizuo together)) Who are you?" Izuo chuckled. "Well isn't this interesting? Well girls, I'm the fusion of your brother of a flea, and the monster Shizu-chan. Call me Izuo Orijima." The twins stared at the fusion of their brother and friend blankly. Mairu spoke. "Shizaya sounds better." Kururi nodded in agreement. "Better. ((Izuo sounds lame))." Izuo scowled and rolled his eyes. "First Mikado and now you two?" Izuo was about to walk away until a aura of energy surrounded him. Mairu and Kururi shielded their eyes, as the fusion of Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima finally dissolved into the two rivals.

Izaya and Shizuo looked at each other and sighed. Shizuo grunted. "Well, glad that's over." Izaya nodded. "Yeah, having Shizu-chan with me is a little too much for my taste." Shizuo narrowed his eyes. "You said you wouldn't call me that damn name for the week." Izaya smirked. "You didn't specify which week, Shizu-chan." Shizuo's eyes twitched and he grabbed a nearby stop sign.

"IZAYA-KUUN!" Izaya smirked and dodged the weapon effortlessly, causing another chase in Ikebukuro town.

Mairu and Kururi shook their heads and walked away.

"Shizu-chan, calm down." "GO TO HELL, DAMN FLEA!"

Yep. Life was great.


	3. Chapter 3

Alternate Fusion Result

Izaya and Shizuo positioned their arms. As they moved towards each other, they both said in unison, "FUUU" They raised their left and right leg. "SION" They then bent down and clashed their index fingers together. Or so they thought. Shizuo hadn't actually been paying attention to the rest of the Fusion Technique, and so made the mistake of keeping his hand as a fist. As Shizuo's fist came in contact with Izaya's index finger, Izaya paled. 'Oh fu-'

A beam of energy enveloped the two, creating a flash of light. The Durarara gang shielded their eyes from the light. The light faded, and everyone's eyes bugged out. The new figrue was extremely obese. He had Shizuo's hairstyle with Izaya's brown-black hair. He had Shizuo's sunglasses which barely covered his face, and wore a black vest with a light gray padding, white pants, and a black sash. The new fusion of Izaya and Shizuo groaned.

Everyone stood mouth agape at the new being. Namie turned to Shinra. "What the hell is this?! I thought they were supposed to be some kind of ultimate being or something?" Shinra recoiled from her outburst. "Hey don't blame me. Mikado and I performed the Fusion Dance so Izaya and Shizuo could watch. I guess one of them did it wrong." Anri spoke up. "U-um, I saw Shizuo make a fist when their fingers were supposed to clash." Shinra blinked twice. Then once more. "Why did I somehow know that Shizuo was the one who was going to make the fist?" Mikado spoke up. "Well, Shizuo never actually mentioned if he watched Dragon Ball Z at all."

Shinra shook his head. "Figures." He looked over at the fat fusion of Izaya and Shizuo, who was noticeably catching his breath as he stumbled over to Shinra. "Hey, what the hell happened?" Shinra inwardly chuckled as the fusion's voice sounded like a mix of Izaya's and Shizyo's voice. Only more stuffed up. "One of you guys messed up the technique, so now you're fat." The fusion rose a eyebrow. "Who messed it up?" Shinra ignored the question. "It's not important right now. What's important right now is that now we have to wait until you're unfused." The fusion crossed his pudgy arms. "How long will it take?" "A half an hour." The fusion narrowed and twitched his eyes. "You never mentioned that before!" Shinra sighed. "You never asked!" The fusion moved in an attempt to punch Shinra but instead fell over and hit the ground. "Ah, Damn it!"

Namie facepalmed. "Uh, how embarrassing." The fusion of Izaya and Shizuo continued to roll across the floor, trying to get up, and punch Shinra once again. Eventually, he gave up and sighed in irritation and shame. Namie smirked and walked over to the fusion. "Are you done?" The fusion glared, and Namie could've sworn she heard Izaya more than Shizuo when he spoke. "Not funny, Namie-chan. Now help me up." Namie's smirk widened. This time Shizuo was in control. "Hey, help me up! I know you heard me!" Namie walked away and sat back on the couch. The fusion groaned in anger.

Shinra couldn't hold back his laughter and neither could the Durarara gang as they clutched their sides. The fusion only glared. In his consciousness appeared Izaya and Shizuo with narrowed eyes.

"_**As soon as we defuse, they are so dead!**_" They said simultaneously.

The fusion sighed and waited until he would defuse.


	4. Chapter 4

A New Fusion - The Potara Fusion

F**or the sake of this chapter, Izaya is going to be wearing the clothes he wore when he was in high school. So he's wearing the black jacket with the red shirt and black pants. Shizuo's outfit will remain the same.**

Shizuo Heiwajima stared blankly at his worst enemy/rival/'friend' Izaya Orihara. Shizuo rose an eyebrow at Izaya, who uncharacteristically looked extremely serious.

"What do you want, Flea?"

Izaya twitched an eyebrow. "I-I need your help." Shizuo blinked. "What?" Izaya narrowed his eyes. "I said I need your help. I've tried to contact my sisters, and they haven't answered yet." "Why are you even contacting your sisters? I thought you hated them." Izaya then smirked. "What Shizu-chan? When have I ever said that? I love my sisters just like I love my precious humans." Shizuo grunted, half at the ridiculous nickname, and the flea toying around. He was about to retort when Izaya became serious once again.

"It's been a week since they came back from their visit here, and they haven't contacted me back so they could tell me if they've gotten home or not." Shizuo huffed. "They're your siblings, flea. And besides your the info broker or whatever the hell you are. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to meet my brother. He's coming for a day visit, and we're meeting at in middle of town."

He then walked away, ignoring the almost worried look on Izaya's face. He got to the middle of town and stopped. "Kasuka?" He looked around, and then checked his watch. 'Where is he? He said 3:00 right? He's usually on time."

He then felt a vibration in his pocket, and he took out his communicator. "Hmm? Hmph. Shinra." He pressed the talk button. "Make it quick, Shinra."

"Shizuo, have you watched the news?"

"No."

"I need you to come to my house as soon as you can. And bring Izaya too."

"What? The flea too? Why should I?

"This is IMPORTANT! Now hurry!" Then the phone hung up. Shizuo glared, and went back to go get Izaya, only to jump when he saw the flea right in front of him.

"H-how the hell?"

Izaya smirked. "I take it Shinra called you too?" "Yeah, how'd you know?" "He called me as well."

And with that the two rivals traveled to Shinra's house, where the doctor sat on the couch. He turned around, revealing a worried expression. "Guys, I need you to see this."

On the television was a ghastly scene. Izaya's twin sisters Mairu and Kururi Orihara were unconscious and bruised. Izaya had a look of shock on his face, which quickly turned to almost a murderous rage. But Shizuo took it worse. There laid his younger brother Kasuka Heiwajima with his brown hair soaked in blood. A man suddenly appeared in the view.

"Hello, Mr. Orihara, and Mr. Heiwajima."

Shizuo growled as veins crossed his forehead. "Who the f#ck is that?!" Izaya's eyes widened. "Wenry Pierce." Shizuo looked to him. "You know this bastard?!" Izaya sighed. "When we were in high school, there was rumor that one of the girls in our school had an affair with Pierce. I took my time investigating his info and it turns out it was true. He was sent to jail for 3 years." "Then what the hell does he want with our siblings?" "He's trying to get back at me and so has decided to kidnap my sisters. For Kasuka, he probably just wants to use him as a ransom." "Damn it!"

Pierce spoke. "You thought you could escape me. Not for long, Orihara. You should'nt have sent me to prison. That girl at school would've been all mine." Izaya tensed as Pierce placed his hands on Mairu and Kururi's shoulders. "But I suppose these two little tots will have to do." Izaya clenched his fists and snarled. "Pathetic piece of shit." Pierce then smirked. "And as for your brother, Mr. Heiwajima. I'll leave him alone, just as long as I get some money. I'm in Raijin or now Raira Academy. You remember where it is. If I don't get the money within one hour, I'll kill them all right here. Times ticking, boys." The news then cut off.

Izaya and Shizuo growled. Shinra had a sad look on his face, and suddenly Celty appeared. "Celty?" She then typed on her keypad. 'I may have something that can help you guys stop him.' The rivals turned to her and nodded in sync. "What is it?" She pulled out of her pocket, two golden earrings with a gray tip. Shinra's eyes widened in recognition. "Are those the Potara Earrings?"

Celty nodded. Shizuo turned to Izaya who grimaced. "We don't have to use fusion for this." Celty typed on her keypad. 'Yes you do. Pierce isn't human.' Shizuo sighed. "Are you absolutely sure, Celty?" Celty nodded again. He turned to Izaya. "I trust her, and you should too Flea." Izaya sighed. "Fine. I still say we don't need them."

Izaya and Shizuo ran off to their former school. They reached the doors and saw a light up ahead. Izaya went to open the door when suddenly a hand burst out from the glass and grabbed his arm. Caught by surprise, Izaya grunted as he reached for knives. Shizuo jumped in to grab the hand and smash it against the glass. "Hurry up and open the door!" Izaya, with his hand released, opened the door, and went in to punch the person in the face, rendering him unconscious. They both went into the room where they heard whimpers. Izaya tensed. 'Mairu, Kururi!' Shizuo noticed his rival's look and grunted. They both nodded at each other and kicked the door down.

In their view laid Kururi, Mairu, and Kasuka on the ground. They rushed to their respective siblings. Shizuo hugged his brother, while Izaya held his sisters close. "Are you two all right?" Mairu's eyes widened. "IZAYA-NII, BEHIND YOU!" Izaya turned around, and was knocked down by a punch. His sisters screamed. "IZAYA-NIII!"

Shizuo gasped. "IZAYA!"


	5. Chapter 5

A New Fusion - The Potara Fusion Part 2

Izaya collapsed in pain as he hit the ground. 'Man. I haven't been hurt this bad since Simon had punched me in the eye.' Izaya allowed a small smirk at the memory. 'Ah good times.' His thought was cut off when he felt a hard kick on his side. "Ah! Damn!"

Shizuo, still holding Kasuka and now shielding Mairu and Kururi, grunted. "Hey, leave him alone." The figure turned around, revealing himself to be Wenry Pierce. Izaya grimaced at the sight of him. "You..."

Pierce smirked. "Well, well, well, what have we here?" He kicked Izaya again, causing him to cough up blood. Shizuo and Kasuka winced, while the twins cried in worry for their brother. "Where's that ransom I ordered, Izaya? Or do you want me to kill your friend's brother right in front of him?" Shizuo growled. "You think I'll let you even lift a finger at my brother?!" His temper flared, and he got up to punch Pierce only for him to easily dodge Shizuo's attack. Shizuo gasped in surprise. 'The hell?!' His thought was cut off when he felt a spine-crumbling hit on his back. He grunted in pain. "Dammmn it!" Pierce laughed in sadistic glee. "And you call yourself the strongest man ever? How pathetic." Shizuo's eyebrows twitched. "And once I'm done with killing your brother and Orihara's sisters, I'll crush both of your bodies in an instant!" Shizuo grunted at the threat and then his eyes widened. "Wait a second. _Both_?" He gasped. 'FUSION!' He turned to look at Izaya, who was breathing heavily in pain. "Hey, Izaya!" The named person looked up. "You know it's the only way." Izaya sighed in exhaustion. "Fine. Just throw it to me."

Pierce scowled. "What're you f#%#ers talking about?" Shizuo ignored him and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the Potara Earrings. "Izaya! Here!" He threw one of the earrings to his rival who caught it. Shizuo started to put the earring on his right ear, while Izaya struggled to put on his left ear. Izaya almost lost consciousness, but then successfully put the earring on. "All right. It's on."

Pierce's scowl deepened. "You two are almost going to die, and you worry about fashion?" Shizuo smirked. "It's not about fashion. It's about kicking your ugly ass." Suddenly he and Izaya became engulfed in a aura of light. Pierce, Kasuka, Mairu, and Kururi shielded their eyes. Izaya and Shizuo rose up in the air and their bodies collided, as the light brightened. The light faded, and a new being was formed.

The being had Izaya's hair shape, with Shizuo's blonde color. His eyes were a crimson-brown eyes, and wore an outfit similar to Shizuo's bartender attire, with Izaya's red shirt being the vest, and Shizuo's black vest becoming the shirt. He had black pants, and brown shoes. The being lifted his head up and smirked. He then spoke in a dual voice containing both the Ikebukuro rival's voices "ALL RIGHT! HAHAHA!" Pierce backed away. "W-What the hell?!"

The Potara Fusion of Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima crossed his arms. "Izaya + Shizuo. Hmm. Let's see now. Heh. I guess you can call me Shizaya Heiwahara!" Pierce stood in shock, but then scowled. "Please this is all a trick!" He charged forward and attempted to punch the fusion, but Shizaya dodged him. The fusion then punched Pierce in the face. "Ha! You're too slow." Pierce growled and then pulled out a gun aiming it straight at the Orihara twins, and Kasuka. "One false move and I blow their f###ing brains out!" Shizaya smirked and then in a motion that appeared so fast that anyone would've never seen it, gut-punched Pierce, who collapsed in severe agony. He crouched on the floor, and groaned as he looked up at the fusion. Shizaya had a dark smirk on his face, resembling the more sadistic of his fusees.

"You know, part of me wants to beat the ever living shit out of you. But another part of me wants to murder you in the most painful way possible. Now which side do I listen to?" Pierce trembled in fear. Shizaya then let out a tired sigh. "What a disappointment." He walked over to his fusees' siblings and made sure they were okay. "Mairu, Kururi, Kasuka. Are you three all right?" The siblings and Kasuka nodded. Shizaya let a soft smile on his face. "I need you guys to head over to Shinra's house. You'll be safe there." The three nodded, and headed out of the school. Shizaya, satisfied that his fusees' siblings had been saved, turned to Pierce who was still trembling. Shizaya cracked his knuckles. "This is gonna be fun. You may be one of the few humans I actually hate." He walked over to Pierce, and lifted his fist. "This is for threatening my brother and sisters." He brought down his fist. Hard.

A loud scream filled with agony bellowed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Shinra sighed in relief when the siblings and Kasuka had made their way to his apartment. They were now sitting on his couch watching TV. He was surprised that Namie had came, saying that she was looking for Izaya. Shinra had questioned her, assuming she had hated Izaya. Namie didn't respond, and waited along the siblings and Kasuka for Izaya and Shizuo's return.

A knock on the door.

Shinra hurriedly got up and opened the door. He blinked in confusion. A person who looked just like Izaya and Shizuo stood there covered in blood. "Well, aren't you going to let me in, Shinra?" Shinra then nodded in understanding at hearing the double voice of Izaya and Shizuo. "So you guys fused. Where's Pierce?" Shizaya smirked darkly. "Oh. Don't worry, we won't be hearing anything about him anymore." Shinra paled. "You killed him?" Shizaya rose an eyebrow. "What? No. I knocked him unconscious and threw him into a dumpster. Pretty soon the trashmen will come pick him up." Shinra sighed in relief. Mairu and Kururi came at the door. "Izaya-nii! Shizuo!" The fusion's eyes softened. "You two all right?" The twins nodded. Kururi pointed. "Brother...Shizuo...together? (Did you two fuse?)" Shizaya smirked. "That's right, Kururi." He was cut off when he saw Namie with a scowl. "Damn it, Iza-" Her eyes widened. "W-who are-?" Shizaya's smirk widened. "What's up Namie? You don't recognize me?" Namie regained her composure. "I don't care what happened. Just know that tomorrow you two better be unfused." She walked out of the door and turned to face the fusion. "And Izaya, you owe me a paycheck." She then walked away. Shizaya rose an eyebrow and looked over to see Kasuka.

"You all right?" Kasuka nodded and let a small smile cross his face. "I'm fine. Thank you." Shizaya nodded and turned to Shinra. "Where's Celty?" Shinra raised an eyebrow. "What do you need her for?" "I'm aware that the Potara Earrings allow the fusion of two beings to stay forever. However, since Shizu-chan actually has a job, and the flea has to spend his free time watching the humans, I can't really multi-task those occupations now can I?" Celty then appeared. She typed on her keypad. 'What happened?' Shizaya shrugged. "Well, Pierce is in a dumpster, the girls and Kasuka are here, and apparently the flea owes Nami some money." Celty looked at Shinra who shrugged. Shizaya's face became serious. "I need you to unfuse us. I don't want to stay like this forever." Shinra interjected. "But why? Technically you're the strongest person in the world. You have Izaya's parkour skills and Shizuo's vast strength." Shizaya rolled his eyes. "That's not the point, dumbass. I don't want to stay fused." Celty typed in her keypad. 'In order to defuse, just take off the earrings.' Shizaya heeded to her request and took off his earrings. A light engulfed him and the Potara Fusion of Izaya and Shizuo finally defused.

Izaya and Shizuo stared at the Potara Earrings, glanced at each other, and gave the earrings to Celty, who took them and placed them in her pocket. Shizuo nodded. "Thanks for giving us those. We would've been dead if it wasn't for the earrings." Celty nodded. Mairu and Kururi strolled over to Izaya. "Izaya-nii. Let's go home." "Tired...Home... (I'm getting sleepy. Let's go home)." Izaya, tired as well, chuckled and walked out the door with the twins behind him. He turned around to look at Shizuo. "As much as it sounds weird, we actually make a great team, Shizu-chan." Shizuo instead of grimacing at the nickname, smiled. "RIght back at ya, Flea." Izaya smirked and with his sisters keeping his pace, walked back to his apartment.

Shizuo turned to look over at his brother. "You ready to go?" Kasuka nodded and walked out the door. Shizuo followed him and looked back at Shinra and Celty. "Thanks again." And then the Heiwajima siblings walked out.

Shinra sighed and wrapped his arm around Celty's shoulder, smiling. "Looks like you saved them, my dear." Celty smacked him upside the head, causing him to fall down in pain. "...Ow" Celty shook her head and walked away. Shinra groaned in pain.


End file.
